


Sometimes Even Sherlock Holmes Can't Control His Body

by mariaWASD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, Headcanon, John is amused, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock has the hiccups, bare with me this is my first ever ficlet, decutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaWASD/pseuds/mariaWASD
Summary: This is based on following headcanon: "consider: sherlock getting the hiccups at a crime scene and john giving him an absolutely dazzled look like, oh my god have you got the hiccups? like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen in his life, and sherlock huffs and turns pink and says of course no–hic! but he can’t even be properly embarrassed. not when john looks at him all in love like that." by Tumblr User:watsonshoneybeeor here on AO3:darcylindbergh(Please tell me if it's ok to use your headcanon!)WARNING: Suicide and depression mentioned!I would absolutely love feedback, this is my first ficlet ever and I have never written fiction before and I'm so crazy I decided to write about a case and including deduction...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on following headcanon: "consider: sherlock getting the hiccups at a crime scene and john giving him an absolutely dazzled look like, oh my god have you got the hiccups? like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen in his life, and sherlock huffs and turns pink and says of course no–hic! but he can’t even be properly embarrassed. not when john looks at him all in love like that." by Tumblr User: [watsonshoneybee](http://watsonshoneybee.tumblr.com/) or here on AO3: [darcylindbergh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/works) (Please tell me if it's ok to use your headcanon!) 
> 
> WARNING: Suicide and depression mentioned! 
> 
> I would absolutely love feedback, this is my first ficlet ever and I have never written fiction before and I'm so crazy I decided to write about a case and including deduction...

„Soo, the victim is Marcus Galliss age 50, he was found when the Themse water level lowered, he must have been in the water for a long time. Al lot of the evidence has been washed away. He’s been in the middle of a divorce, no children, one older brother who died in a car crash four years ago. Nothing in the records except for one minor bar fight three and a half years ago. We already talked to his wife, she says he had financial problems she only knew about for a few weeks. Could have been killed by someone who wanted their money back.“ Lestrade gave Sherlock and John a pleading look while they walked toward the closed off crime scene. 

„Why are we here again? This is a 3, even John could solve this one on his own by now.“ 

John gave Sherlock his usual _could you please behave, I know this is boring for you, but do it for me okay_ look and he got a little smirk in return. 

„This is someone ranked quite high in the British government.„

„Ah so that’s why Mycroft texted earlier asking me to take it serious. He already — _hic!_ “ 

Both John and Lestrade suddenly turned their heads towards Sherlock who was obviously startled by his own bodily reflex. 

„But he wasn’t murdered, obviously.“ 

„What?“ John and Lestrade said simultaneously, looking back and forth between Sherlock and the corpse. 

„Really?“ a heavy sigh escaped Sherlock — _hic!_ — he cleared his throat „as ever you look, but you do not observe. He killed himself.“ 

By now John was staring at Sherlock. Completely dazzled, „oh my god have you got the hiccups?“

„Of course no— _hic!_ — Sherlock noticed the slightly bemused look on Johns face now, trying not to let him have his fun, he walked around the corps, put on a rubber glove and slowly tucked at the dead mans shirt, revealing the lower part of his side. 

„I was right“ he inhaled sharply — _hic!_ — he was noticeably getting annoyed at himself now, „there are very faint bruise marks on his side, I suspect it’s the same on the other side too.“

 _Hic!_ — he frowned. 

„He committed suicide. He jumped from a bridge, not here obviously, a rope tied firmly on his waist and a heavy object on the other end. He was dragged by the strong current, probably a few kilo — _hic!_ — meters and somewhere on the way, the rope ripped or loosened, that’s why he’s laying here.“

„But that doesn’t account for a suicide, a murderer could have done that as well.“

John was just standing on the side trying so suppress a growing grin. 

„Of course, but you said he had financial problems, judging by the state and price range of his suit, it’s old and ve— _hic!_ — very cheap, not someone working for the government would normally wear. He cut his hair by himself, those scuff marks on his shoes, they’re still there, it’s not possible to — _hic!_ — avoid them while using public transport, especially the tube, he’s wearing his suite now, with those shoes so that means he also uses the public transport while wearing them, if he had more than one pair, those wouldn’t be there because high ranked government employees have their own driver, so he probably sold his car, or at least — _hic!_ — doesn’t have money to buy petrol. Ah! And theres this final detail, he has a washed out but still readable pawnshop receipt in his trousers, it’s highly unlikely that someone with his kind of salary would need to get himself money from a pawnshop.“ 

Sherlock looked at Johns face searching for that proud expression John gave sometimes while he deduced. Since they took the step it changed to a more affectionate one, but this time there was something else, a very suppressed grin, in all seriousness of the case, John musst find the hiccups quite funny. 

„He had immense financial problems and was divorcing his wife, who he still loved, but she didn’t, no kids, everything probably started when his brother died, all that lead to depression and he couldn’t see any other way out.“ 

Johns expression changed, they all stood there for a moment looking at the mans body. 

„I think we can do the rest, Sherlock, thank you.“ 

Sherlock and John nodded starting to walk away from the crime scene toward the main road. 

„So, it seems your hiccups are—„

_Hic!_

„—gone now. I really thought it was over.“ 

„I was holding my breathe, John, it seems to have suppressed the reflex.“ 

John couldn’t stop himself bursting out with laughter now which followed by Sherlock laughing as well. They both looked back at the crime scene, but they where far enough away by now.

„Well, I think I have exactly the right treatment for your problem.“ 

„And that is?“

„You—„

_Hic!_

„You know, one way of getting rid of hiccups is distraction.“ 

„I see. Then distract me doctor.“ 

„I think that is nothing that can be handled in public, Sherlock.“

They looked at each other, both couldn’t wait to get back to Baker Street as quick as possible now.


End file.
